Adhesive tapes in a variety of forms have conventionally been known and used for labels, medical care, cosmetics, decoration, masking, electronic industries, and other various applications. The adhesive tape used for medical care is in a form of a patch preparation such as a poultice, a plaster, and a surgical tape, and usually applied onto a skin, a mucous membrane, or the like.
Such an adhesive tape usually comprises an adhesive tape having a support and an adhesive agent layer provided on one surface of the support, and a release sheet releasably attached to the adhesive agent layer. The adhesive tape, after production, may be cut into an appropriate size and distributed and sold in the state of being individually contained in a package for hygienic and physical protection. In this case, at the time of use thereof, the adhesive agent layer is applied onto a portion for application after tearing the package to remove the adhesive tape therefrom, and releasing the release sheet off to expose the adhesive agent layer.
A problem that often occurs at the time of use is difficulties in releasing the release sheet. Because the release sheet is usually thin and soft, it is difficult to handle, and it may take some time to release the release sheet. In order to improve this point, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication Nos. 2007-75602 and 2007-75601, Japanese Patent No. 3689807, Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 50-133797, or the like, a variety of release sheets and adhesive tapes have been developed in which easiness in releasing the release sheet and easiness in applying the adhesive tape are pursued.
Each of these release sheets or adhesive tapes has a structure such that convenience is pursued from the viewpoint of easiness in applying the adhesive tape. It is certainly convenient, but there is no difference in that the adhesive tape maintains the form including the release sheet and the package, and the release sheet and the package are turned into a waste after use.
An object of the present invention is to provide a pressure-sensitive adhesive tape package with which easiness in applying an adhesive tape is pursued while an effect of saving in resources can be obtained.